Nueva vida Editado
by shanablack
Summary: Akane es abusada sexualmente, resulta embarazada y debe enfrentar su embarazo no deseado y tomar una desiciones que cambiaran su vida para siempre. Pero no estara sola y Ranma, esta decidido a apoyarla hasta el final.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la versión editada de Nueva vida.

Prologo

Ranma se removía incomodo en su silla, llevaba por lo menos dos horas sentado en aquel incomodo mueble, sin embargo, no tenia intención de cambiar esa situación, por lo menos hasta que recibiera noticias de su prometida. Había sido ingresada a la unidad de emergencia hace por lo menos dos horas y él aun no sabía que era lo que había sucedido. Como siempre había tenido una discusión con Akane. Las imágenes comenzaron a bombardear su cabeza, sabía que no era la discusión mas horrible que habían tenido, pero desde el momento en el que ella había desaparecido de su vista esa mañana, había sentido una horrible opresión en el pecho, la cual no lo abandono durante todo el día.

Recordó con completa claridad, como aquella mañana su familia, en un nuevo intento por casarlos, habían echo alusión a que ellos pudieran mantener relaciones premaritales, Akane se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, la vergüenza que sentía era superior a la rabia, pero el no pudo callarse y comenzó a enumerar las razones por las que no tendría relaciones sexuales con ella, al final todo termino en gritos e intentos de golpes por parte de Akane hacia él, pero Ranma solo seguía burlándose, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, para él solo era una pelea estupida más; pero debió darse cuenta de que las cosas eran mas graves de lo que aparentaban, cuando ella dejo de insultarlo y golpearlo, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- ¡Ranma! – el doctor Toffu lo saco de su ensoñación, devolviéndolo al presente, haciéndole recordar que no había comido nada, recordándole que sus parpados estaban mas pesados de lo normal, que tenia los músculos tensos y dolían como si hubiera corrido por horas; aunque esto ultimo era cierto, había corrido durante casi una hora con Akane inconciente en sus brazos, corrió como si su vida se fuera en ello, y de alguna manera sentía que era así.

- ¿Cómo esta Akane? – preguntó ignorando totalmente el rugido de su estomago, en ese momento no había nada mas importante que la salud de su prometida, deseaba con toda su alma que solo fuera alguna intoxicación por alcohol, ya que cuando finalmente había llegado al Dojo Tendo, apestaba a alcohol y se veía claramente desorientada, no dejo que la tocara, en cuanto intento acercarse a ella para ver que le sucedía, ella comenzó a gritar y a llorar, después de unos minutos los ojos de Akane comenzaron a ponerse blancos, su piel pálida y comenzó a vomitar, después de unos minutos cayo inconciente.

- Creo que debes comer algo antes de que hablemos – El doctor Toffu lo miraba con lastima, lo hacia desde el momento en llego al hospital y Ranma le contó la situación en la que se encontraba Akane, él no podía comprender que tan grave era lo que le había sucedido a su prometida, lo único que sabia era que ni siquiera comer era mas importante en ese momento, por lo que de manera amable denegó su propuesta – Ranma, debes saber de antemano, que no eres tú el adulto responsable de Akane, por lo tanto si quieres puedo hacerme cargo yo de todo lo relacionado a su hospitalización – al ver que el se negaba rotundamente – Sabía que dirías eso, pero debía intentarlo, cuando me llamaste para pedirme que viniera al hospital y me contaste que los sucesos, de inmediato sospeche que había algo malo, en cuanto llegue comunique de tu compromiso formal con Akane, y de que su familia se encontraba de viaje, por lo que técnicamente eres el único familiar, por lo que en unos minutos el doctor hablara contigo.

- ¿Tú no puedes decírmelo? –

- Debes estar preparado – se dio la vuelta para marcharse y despues de haber dado unos pasos, se giro hacia él nuevamente – Solo… Por favor no la dejes sola.

- Señor Saotome – la enfermera le indico que entrara a una habitación, donde lo espera una doctora, acompañada de un policía, que no tenia mucha cara de amigable.

- ¿Cómo esta Akane? – preguntó ignorando la presencia del policía.

- Antes que todo, necesito hacerle unas preguntas señor Saotome – dijo el policía, Ranma iba a replicar, pero por primera prefirió mantener la boca cerrada, mientras antes terminara el interrogatorio, antes sabría de ella.

- ¿Discutió con su prometida hoy?

- Si, pero no fue nada serio, ella se marcho enfadada y no la volvi a ver hasta que llego a casa por la tarde.

- ¿Ella solía beber alcohol o drogas?

- Akane ¿Eso era lo que tenia?¿Estaba drogada? – Ranma nunca había prestado real atención a los borrachos, pero sabía que lo que Akane tenía cuando la vio aquella tarde, era algo mas grave que una borrachera.

- Estaba tan drogada que no entiendo como fue que logro llegar a su casa, sin caer inconciente antes – dijo la doctora.

- ¿Por qué no estaba con su prometida?

- Ella estaba enfadada y se fue …y no quería buscarla y que se enfadara mas – admitió avergonzado.

- Entiendo que es usted su prometido ¿Verdad? ¿Conoce a todos sus amigos?-

- Si, vivimos en la misma casa, entrenamos juntos y vamos a la misma escuela -

- ¿Mantenían relaciones sexuales? - Ranma no entendía a que pretendían llegar con aquellas preguntas tan personales, sin embargo negó con su cabeza.

- ¿A que va todo esto?

- Akane fue violada – la doctora le miraba con tristeza y Ranma sentía como todo lo que había a su alrededor fue desapareciendo con cada palabra que la mujer pronunciaba.

- Imposible…. Ella es una artista marcial, a vencido a los alumnos del Furinkan ella sola, es imposible … - Ranma sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, y por primera vez no lucho por detenerlas, se sentía vacío, los sentimientos que lo embargaban eran tan fuertes que de momento no sentía nada.

- El kit de violación indica que fueron al menos tres hombres, tiene hematomas y cortes profundos que indican que fue algo brutal, o que ella intento defenderse, no lo sabremos hasta que ella se decida a hablar, de momento esta despierta y solo mira al techo, le hemos preguntado si recuerda lo que paso, pero se niega a hablar con la policía o los médicos – A Ranma todo le parecía irreal, normalmente no podía concebir la idea de que Akane siendo seducida por otro hombre y mucho menos que la tocaran de manera tan intima, sin embargo saber que había sido contra su voluntad era algo que no podía tolerar, sentía la rabia fluir a través de todo su cuerpo, quiso golpear algo o a alguien, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, seguía de pie frente a aquellas dos personas, infantilmente quería odiarlos por darle aquella noticia, quería… no sabia que era lo que quería, lo único que tenia claro era que quería estar con Akane, no era lo que quería, era lo que necesitaba.

- Quiero verla -

- Aun no, necesitamos tomarte una muestra – le explico la doctora.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por regla general las personas que encuentran o están con la victima son los primeros sospechosos – comenzó a decirle el policía, pero fue interrumpido por el puño de Ranma - ¡Cálmate muchacho! No creo que quieras ir detenido, las pruebas son una formalidad.

- ¡Como sea! Solo dese prisa – lo primero lo grito, esperando liberar un poco de su frustración de esa manera, sin embargo aquel engorroso examen no fue rápido, ya que necesitaban una muestra de su semen para comparar, puesto se negó a hacerlo por la forma tradicional, dadas las circunstancias, se le aplico un pequeño electroshock en su parte intima, para conseguir que tuviera una eyaculación, fue lo mas horrible y humillante que Ranma había vivido sin embargo en lo único que podía pensar era en Akane.

- Ahora puedo verla- fue lo que le pregunto a la doctora, apenas dos segundos después de salir de la sala de exámenes, cuando ella asintió, sus piernas cobraron vida propia y corrió por todo el hospital, hasta que llego a la habitación de Akane, donde se tranquilizo para entrar. La encontró dormida, la enfermera que se encontraba ahí le dijo que la habían sedado, ya que estaba muy cansada y adolorida. Por instinto tomo sus brazos y por primera vez pudo apreciar la cantidad de moretones y cortes, no solo en aquel brazo, también en el otro y en el pecho, un poco mas arriba de sus pechos, no quiso imaginar la cantidad de heridas que tendría escondidas bajo la ropa. Comenzó a acariciar sus brazos, deslizando sus dedos, y evitando aquellos lugares extremadamente morados, también vio algunos cortes superficiales en su piel. No quiso dejar de tocarla, sentía que si se alejaba de ella la furia dominaría y golpearía a cualquiera que se cruzara por delante. Lo único que en ese momento lo mantenía quieto, era sentir su piel, ver su pecho subir y bajar, simbolizando que aun estaba ahí, que no la había perdido para siempre.

- Señor Saotome – a la habitación entro una doctora que no conocía, debía tener la misma edad que la maestra Hinako adulta – Soy himiko Himamura, sicóloga especialista es victimas de abuso sexual, necesito hablar con usted. Tengo entendido que es el prometido de Akane.

- Entiende bien -

- Debes comprender que Akane no volverá a ser la misma persona que era antes, ella fue brutalmente abusada, no solo físicamente, para cualquier artista marcial es difícil verse derrotado, imagina como debió sentirse ella al verse no solo derrotada, sino que también al verse sometida y humillada, que no te quepa duda que en todo momento ella fue conciente, le dieron una droga que evita que pueda moverse, pero sigue conciente, una vez que terminaro, la obligaron a beber alcohol y probablemente le dieron alguna otra droga – los dedos de la mano que no tocaba a Akane, comenzaron a enterrar sus uñas en la palma de la mano, causando mas que heridas superficiales, pero no era nada, comparado con el dolor que sentía al saber como había sufrido su prometida – Debes entender que probablemente su visión de los hombres va a cambiar, su comportamiento también, probablemente tome mucho tiempo para que vuelva a tener intimidad con algún hombre.

- Yo… no …. No es problema – solo hubo un leve tartamudeo, la situación no dejaba espacio para su timidez.

- Espero que eso sea cierto, lo último que ella necesita es un hombre que la presione – la mujer se acerco a la cama y reviso algunas de las heridas mas profundas – Si se despierta llamas a alguna enfermera, si por algún motivo ella te rechaza, aléjate, sin embargo no salgas de la habitación, demuéstrale que no tiene por que temerte – Ranma solo asintió.

- Ranma – aquel suave murmullo lo saco de su sueño, no recordaba donde estaba, sin embargo sentía un aroma que se le hacia vagamente familiar, al abrir los ojos se encontro en una habitación completamente blanca, frente a el había una cama y sobre esta una mujer. Se incorporo de golpe al recordar el lugar y el por que estaba ahí. Quiso correr los pocos metros que los separaban, pero recordó lo que le había dicho la doctora y con sumo cuidado se acerco a la chica sobre la cama, Akane tenia sus ojos abiertos, aunque se veía excesivamente cansada y adolorida, estaba pálida y ojerosa.

- ¿Dormiste aquí Ranma? – la voz de Akane era suave, pero se oía nerviosa o temerosa, Ranma no podía definir cual de las dos.

- Si ¿Cómo estas tú? – Ranma tenia miles de preguntas en su cabeza, pero debía controlar sus palabras, lo ultimo que quería era alterarla.

- Adolorida supongo -

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Quién fue? – no pudo evitar que las preguntas brotaran de sus labios.

- No fue nada Ranma – Akane desvío su mirada – Solo me emborrache y me volví algo torpe y me caí un par de veces, parece que me golpee mas de lo que crei.

- ¿Algo Torpe? Akane nunca te había visto tan lastimada – El tono de voz de Ranma era contenido, no entendía por que ella le estaba ocultando la verdad.

- Lastima por ti, yo de digo la verdad – le dijo ella molesta.

- Pues claro que te creo. ¿Estabas tan torpe que perdiste tu ropa interior? – Ranma estaba molesto, creía que ella quería proteger a sus agresores y eso hacía que su sangre hirviera.

- Yo.. – Akane miro hacia arriba y cerro los ojos, pero Ranma pudo ver como su pecho comenzaba a agitarse y algunas lagrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos – Yo no quería Ranma… De verdad que yo no quería… Por favor tienes que creerme…

- Tranquila – Ranma se sentó junto a ella en la cama, con manos temblorosas seco sus lágrimas – Por supuesto que te creo. Se que no fue tu culpa.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto Akane después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Me lo dijo la doctora – la miro intentando decidir si decirle o no lo del

examen – Te hicieron muchos exámenes… y a mi también me tomaron una muestra.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Para compararla con la de los… los que te hicieron esto –

- ¿Qué? ¿Ellos creen que tu…? – Akane estaba completamente sonrojada y enfadada, no podía creer que él se hubiera visto implicado en eso.

- Debes entender que yo fui su primer sospechoso, ya que fui quien te trajo - al ver que Akane iba a replicar agrego – Pero eso ya no importa, yo soy inocente, jamás te abría obligado a hacer algo que no quisieras. Ahora lo que importa es que tú estés bien. Saldremos adelante.

Bueno, aca esta el primer capitulo de Nueva vida editado. Estoy escribiendo la continuación de "nueva vida"

Espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1.-

Habían pasado tres días desde la hospitalización de Akane y prácticamente todos los trabajadores del hospital o conocían a Ranma en persona o habían escuchado hablar de él, era conocido como el joven enamorado de la habitación 400, después de haber peleado contra el equipo de seguridad del hospital, varios enfermeros y doctores, e incluso con el director del hospital por negarse a apartar del lado de su prometida; luego de haber obtenido un permiso especial para poder esta con ella todo el tiempo, ya no se apartaba de la habitación mas que unos pasos mas allá de la puerta, y solo cuando Akane o Azumi, la otra chica de la habitación, eran examinadas o cuando sicóloga visitaba a su prometida.

Ranma se removió molesto en el sofá que amablemente, un encargada del aseo, le había traído, con pereza estiro sus músculos, extrañando la falta de entrenamiento de los últimos tres días.

Akane ya estaba desayunando, se veía contrariada, parecía tener una discusión interna consigo misma, por lo que Ranma prefirió no interrumpirla, y se dedico a observarla en silencio desde su posición, sabia que entre ellos no había cambiado nada, mucho menos había habido cambios en él, sin embargo se sentía extraño, como si de un día para otro hubiera tenido que madurar, durante esos dos días había tenido que ser un adulto responsable, y no aquel niño que insultaba a su prometida para librarse de una situación incomoda, fue una conversación de no mas de cinco minutos lo que lo llevo a madurar.

Flash Back

Ranma estaba fuera de la habitación, una doctora estaba examinando a Akane, y como siempre él esperaba que le permitieran volver a entrar, jamás se apartaba demasiado, ni siquiera para comer, se conformaba con la mísera comida que le llevaban las enfermeras, temía que si se iba un minuto, no la encontraría al volver; sabia que lo que había sucedido era grave, pero sabía que podría haber sido peor, podría no haber vuelto viva, esos hombres podrían haberla alejado para siempre de su lado, y no esta dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Era la primera vez que un ginecólogo visitaba a Akane, lo sabia, por que había adquirido la costumbre de leer la placa de identidad de cada miembro del aseo, enfermero o doctor que entraba a aquella habitación.

Ranma diviso un teléfono publico al otro lado del pasillo, y se acerco para llamar al Dojo Tendo y saber si sus padres habían llegado, pero no nadie contesto el teléfono, iba a llamar nuevamente, cuando la doctora le indico que podía entrar a la habitación de nuevo. Akane estaba sobre la cama, acomodándose la camisola que llevaba puesta, se veía un poco nerviosa.

- Akane, me gustaría saber cuando debería venir tu periodo – la joven se sonrojo en su tono máximo, al igual que Ranma, quien había vuelto a su lugar en el sofá cerca de la cama de Akane.

- En una semana más o menos – respondió mirando un punto fijo en la puerta.

- Akane, supongo que sabes, que podrías haber quedado embarazada ¿Verdad? – Tanto Ranma como Akane se giraron bruscamente, para mirarla atónitos, ninguno había pensado en aquella posibilidad, claramente no eran tan inocentes, como para no saber como se hacían los bebes, pero ninguno había pensado en aquella posibilidad. Akane sintió como su corazón se agitaba, y no podía pensar con claridad ¿Qué haría ella con un bebe?, ese sería el fin de su honor, todo el pueblo sabría la verdad y su orgullo quedaría por el suelo, y si de milagro conseguía mantener su secreto a salvo, seria la deshonra para su familia, una madre soltera, sabia que a nivel mundial, habían mas madres solteras que matrimonios con hijos. Pero era una realidad que no afectaba a las familias tan tradicionales como la suya, donde existía un compromiso arreglado por los padres. Sentía como todas aquellas ideas daban vuelta en su cabeza, hasta el punto de pensar, que también la habitación lo hacia, sintió su estomago revuelto y podía sentir la bilis en su boca, se hizo a un lado para vomitar fuera de la cama, demasiado tarde para cambiar de posición o para detener su necesidad humana, demasiado tarde se percato del cuerpo de Ranma junto a ella, justo en el lado donde se había girado.

- Mierda – exclamo Ranma cuando sintió parte de sus ropa empapadas por un liquido tibio. Se había acercado a Akane cuando vio que se ponía pálida. No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asco, pero aun así aparto el cabello de Akane a un lado y la ayudo a volver a recostarse, mientras esta tenia los ojos cerrados, luego de murmurar un suave "lo siento"

- Solo fue una leve alza de presión por la noticia – le dijo la doctora mientras le tomaba la presión con una pequeña maquina digital – Pero debe entender que es una posibilidad y necesita estar preparada para tomar una decisión.

- ¿Tomar una decisión? - preguntó Ranma, sabía que Akane estaba despierta y que estaba escuchando a la doctora, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados.

- Dada la situación quizás sea mejor considerar un aborto o la adopción – la mujer miraba con lastima a Akane, cuyo cuerpo se tenso al escuchar las posibilidades, de inmediato Ranma supo que ninguna de esas era una opción viable para ella – Akane, me tengo que ir, acá te dejo las cremas que me pediste.

- Hasta Mañana – Ranma se despidió ya que Akane seguía sin reaccionar - ¿Para que son las cremas? – preguntó a la chica una vez que la mujer salio de la habitación, dejándolos solos, ya que a Azumi la habían llevado a realizarse unos exámenes.

- Para la irritación – respondió ella sin abrir sus ojos, dejando a Ranma mas confundido aún, ya que el joven observaba la crema que tenía entre sus dedos – Es para la irritación ahí abajo – Akane señalo con su dedo, aun sin abrir los ojos, el chico se sonrojo y no sabía si era por la rabia o por vergüenza.

Fin flash back

- ¡Ranma! – el llamado de Akane lo saco de su ensoñación, ella le estaba señalando la bandeja del desayuno a los pies de su cama. Se veía contenta, al menos era la primera vez que la veía sonreír desde que habían llegado al hospital - ¿No vas a tomar tu desayuno?

- Mhm – en un segundo el estaba sentado junto a ella, y comenzó a devorar lo que había en su bandeja, que era un poco mas contundente que la de Akane.

- Pareciera que no has comido en horas – se burlo ella, y Ranma se le quedo mirando embobado - ¿Qué pasa?

- Te ves linda cuando sonríes - no pudo evitar sonreírle también - ¿te sientes mejor?

- Si … Gracias por estar acá conmigo – Ranma sabia que ese si, no era del todo sincero, pero era una mejoría en su estado emocional y él apreciaba cada pequeño cambio positivo.  
iba contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una masa de personas discutiendo.

- ¡Mi niña! ¿Qué le paso a mi niña? – Soun Tendo estaba llorando y en solo unos segundo ya estaba junto a su hija llorando mientras la abrazada de manera un tanto brusca, Ranma lo iba a apartar, pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo.

- ¡Airen! Por que no venir a ver a Shampoo –

- Ran- Chan por que estas en el hospital con Akane –Ukyo estaba justo frente a él, mientras la joven amazona lo tenia sujeto en un fuerte abrazo, mientras refregaba su cuerpo contra el de él.

- Ranma ¿Qué pasa?¿Por que Akane esta en el hospital? ¿Le has hecho daño? – Pregunto Nodoka, acariciando su katana.

- ¡Ranma! - el miro a su prometida, estaba pálida y claramente nerviosa, su padre se aferraba a ella, mientras lloraba a mares, Ranma no entendió que estaba sucediendo hasta que vio las manos de Akane temblar y aferrarse con fuerza a las sabanas de la cama. Estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa y el no sabia el porque; como pudo golpeo de manera suave el estomago de Shampoo para que ella lo soltara, se lanzo en contra Soun Tendo para separarlo de Akane y ocupar su lugar junto a ella.

- ¡Salgan de Aquí!¡Ahora! – les grito enfadado, todos se quedaron mirándolo sorprendido, en especial por la actitud sobre protectora. Al cabo de unos segundos todos salieron, menos Su madre y Nabiki.

- Mi Dios – dijo Nodoka, cuando terminaron de leer el informe medico que estaba colgando a los pies de la cama, pero Ranma siguió ignorándolas.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Ranma segundos después de que ella dejara de temblar.

- Dios, me debe odiar, es mi padre y yo…- Entonces Ranma comprendió su miedo, Soun podía ser su padre, pero antes era un hombre, y se había abalanzado sobre ella de una manera brusca y rápida, sin permitirle pensar la situación, la había asustado.

- Fue su culpa, no debió tirarse sobre ti de esa manera, si estas en un hospital es por que estas herida – Ranma le acaricio las manos, esperando confortarla un poco mas.

- Habíamos estado tan tranquilos estos días – Akane suspiro, y Ranma pensó lo mismo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Nabiki con los ojos llorosos, no quería llorar, pero la frialdad con que el informe medico describía los hechos, le había partido el corazón, no podía creer que su hermana menor había pasado por eso.

- Supongo que ya lo leíste ahí ¿No? – Akane se recostó y se cubrió hasta el cuello con la frazada, como queriendo esconderse.

- ¿Dónde estabas tú? – le grito a Ranma - ¿No se supone que debes protegerla? ¿Qué estabas haciendo entonces? ¿Por qué no la cuidaste? – estaba junto a él y le golpeaba el pecho lo mas fuerte que podía, mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas.

- Ranma no tiene la culpa, yo me fui y no le dije a nadie donde iba – aclaro Akane, sintiéndose miserable, no por las palabras de Nabiki, sino por la mirada de lastima de Nodoka, sabía que todos aquellos que se enteraran la observarían de la misma manera y ella no quería eso, no podría soportarlo.

- ¡Es tu prometido, debía protegerte!- gritó Nabiki golpeándolo mas fuerte que antes, pero Ranma seguía sin reaccionar, solo la dejaba desahogarse, ya que el se sentía de esa manera.

- Lo se Nabiki y créeme cuando te digo que me odiare cada día de mi vida por dejar que esto pasara – Admitió Ranma con sinceridad, pero sin dejar de recibir los golpes, cada vez mas débiles que la chica le propinaba.

- ¡Ranma! No tiene la culpa de nada – Akane estaba de pié junto a ellos, y detenía la mano de Nabiki.

- Nadie tiene la culpa, fue algo que simplemente paso, así como un accidente puede sucederle a cualquiera - les dijo Nodoka, luego le indico a Akane que volviera a la cama.

- No quiero que alguien mas sepa esto – dijo Akane de repente, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado luego de la intervención de Nodoka – Mucho menos mi padre o Kasumi, se les partiría el alma.

- De momento solo nosotros cuatro los sabemos, descontando a los doctores y enfermeros claro – dijo Ranma, sabia que con tanta gente trabajando en el hospital, era posible que la información se filtrara a Nerima, si bien estaban en otra ciudad, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien que fuera de Nerima, pero no la desilusionaría a menos que fuera necesario – Aunque el hecho de que el hospital este fuera de la provincia de nerima es bueno.

- Cuenta con mi silencio – el resto de los que estaban en la habitación miraron a Nabiki alzando una ceja – No voy a lucrar con una información así. Eres mi hermana.

- Mi discreción esta asegurada – la mujer dudo mucho antes de hablar, pero finalmente lo hizo, con mucha seguridad.

- ¿Qué le diremos al resto? - pregunto Ranma.

- Que peleo con unos extranjeros que querían robar a una anciana – dijo Nodoka, sorprendiendo a su hijo por lo rapidez con la que lo invento y lo creíble que era, ya que era algo muy típico de Akane, querer ayudar a alguien sin medir el peligro.

- Es algo que yo haría – dijo Akane encogiéndose de hombros, iba a agregar algo mas, pero entro una doctora, ya que debía revisar las heridas antes de darle el alta definitivo.

- Buenos días, necesito que salgan de la habitación – les dijo la doctora, ambas mujeres iban a retirarse cuando Nodoka noto, que su hijo no tenia intención de salir, por lo que se giro hacia él, dispuesta a sacarlo ella misma – No se preocupe, llevamos casi tres días soportándolo, es tan romántico que se niegue a separarse de la mujer que ama, con decirle que ni todos los trabajadores del hospital juntos lograron sacarlo y no se a movido de la habitación en todo el tiempo que Akane a estado aquí, ya quisiera yo un hombre así - las tres mujeres esperaron que Ranma explotara diciendo que no la amaba y todas esas estupideces que decía siempre, pero nada de eso sucedió, solo se quedo sentado en su sillón, completamente rojo y refunfuñando palabras inentendibles.

- Entraremos de nuevo cuando termine – dijo Nabiki a modo de despedida, la doctora comenzó a revisar y curar las heridas de akane – Dentro de siete días debes venir para quitarte los puntos – le comento mientras revisaba la herida mas profunda que tenia, que era a la altura del muslo izquierdo – Además deberás hacer una limpieza con alcohol, en las heridas mas pequeñas.

- Doctora, podría hacernos un favor – Ranma se armo de valor y se acerco a las dos mujeres, trago saliva al ver parte de las bragas de Akane expuestas ya que la herida que estaba revisando la doctora era muy cercana a su entrepierna – Nuestra familia no sabe lo que sucedió y nos gustaría que se mantuviera así.

- Me gustaría saber si usted podría mentirles respecto a lo que me trajo al hospital – dijo Akane, ya que Ranma no sabia como plantear la idea de forma sutil y si había aprendido algo esos días, era a pensar antes de hablar.

- Bien, cual es su versión – Akane le contó la idea de Nodoka y la doctora, asentía y tomaba apuntes en una hoja, cuando terminaron, tomo una bolsa que había llevado con ella y se la entrego a Ranma, le guiño un ojo y se fue, asegurándoles que hablaría con la familia y amigos que esperaban afuera.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Akane.

- Oh, es que anoche necesitaba ayuda con unos muebles y me pago, y le dije que …. Toma- Ranma le entrego la bolsa y muy sonrojado agrego – Hoy te dan el alta y no tienes ropa para irte – Akane lo había olvidado, sus ropas estaban siendo sometidas a las pericias correspondientes, por lo que no podría utilizarlas, solo tenia algo de ropa interior que una enfermera le había comprado. Abrió la bolsa y encontró un vestido de tirantes blancos, que se ajustaba con una cinta bajo el pecho y luego quedaba suelto, era corto, pero no demasiado, debería llegarle al menos hasta las rodillas; además iba un sombrero también blanco, y unas sandalias sin tacón del mismo color.

- Gracias, es hermoso - estaba visiblemente conmovida por el gesto de su prometido.

- No es gran cosa , lo venden en la tienda de allá abajo – señalo la ventana, mostrándole que desde ahí se veía la tienda – Pero sirve hasta que lleguemos a la casa – No pudieron seguir hablando ya que ingresaron los miembros de la familia, esta vez se comportaron mejor, Soun seguía llorando a mares y recriminándole a Ranma que no hubiera protegido a su niña. Ukyo y Shampoo recriminaban a Ranma que no las hubiera visitado en tres días.

- Akane, el doctor nos dijo que hoy te daban el alta – le comunico Kasumi - Si lo hubiera sabido te habría traído algo de ropa.

- No te preocupes, ya tengo algo acá – le dijo Akane señalando la bolsa que Ranma le había entregado.

- Bien, entonces es mejor que salgamos, para que Akane se cambie – dijo Nodoka, todos salieron, dejando a Kasumi adentro para que la ayudara, Ranma fue arrastrado afuera por Shampoo y Ukyo. Una vez afuera se libero de sus acompañantes y fue a hablar con la doctora de Akane, para que le diera las indicaciones. La mujer estaba en su oficina, hablando con la sicologa del hospital, ambas mujeres le indicaron que pasara.

- Al grano, por que supongo que estas desesperado por volver a su lado ¿Verdad? – Ranma se sonrojo al verse descubierto, con la excepción de la noche anterior, cuando ayudo a ordenar los muebles a la doctora, no se había separado de Akane mas que los metros que separaban la cama de la puerta, se había vuelto dependiente de ella en esos últimos tres días, por alguna razón el miedo de perderla era aun mayor, que el que había sentido después de Jusenkyo – Bien, como le dije antes debe venir en siete días a retirar los puntos, ese mismo día también debe hablar con la ginecóloga para que le haga una prueba de embarazo, dentro de dos días comenzara su terapia sicológica, en un principio serán tres veces por semana, es importante que de estas, en una este acompañada durante la cita, ya sea por ti, o alguna de sus hermanas, tu madre o alguna amiga, pero solo en la tercera según evolucione en las dos primeras.

- Te daré mi número de celular, para que me llames en caso de que Akane tenga alguna crisis nerviosa, debes intentar no estar todo el día con ella, ya que eso puede generar una relación dependiente de ella hacia ti y nunca superara lo que le paso. Lo que quiero decir es que durante el día, cuando vayan a clases, no estés pegado a ella como lapa, mantente a una distancia prudente, de modo que estés cerca si te necesita, y así sucesivamente, hasta que ella termine su tratamiento – esta vez quien hablo fue la sicologa, y luego le entrego una hoja, con todas las recomendaciones, y citas que Akane tenia, ahí estaba el numero de la doctora y la sicologa.

- Ya puedes volver con ella – le dijo una de las mujeres, Ranma sonrío en respuesta y prácticamente corrió de vuelta a la habitación 400, no sin antes esconder la hoja que le habían entregado, llevaba ropa que uno de los enfermeros le había prestado amablemente. Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a Akane, vestida con la ropa que él le había regalado. Le pareció que se veía completamente infantil vestida completamente de blanco, muy inocente, aunque sus brazos tuvieran algunos cortes poco profundos, y sus piernas incluso algún moretón. Sabia que ella preferiría llevar un pantalón, pero debido a las heridas en los muslos eso habría sido muy doloroso, debido al roce de la tela y la piel.

Tras despedirse de casi todo el hospital, por fin se marcharon a casa, durante todo el viaje en tren, Ranma se mantuvo un poco al margen, estaba completamente agotado, no solo físicamente, esos tres días habían sido muy duros para el sicológicamente, había tenido que mantener su furia completamente a raya y eso le costaba una buena parte de sus energías. Ver a su prometida sufrir, había sido lo mas doloroso que había tenido que enfrentar en su vida, escucharla gritar cuando tenia pesadillas, y ver su mirada constantemente triste y lo peor era que sabia que eso no terminaba ahí, que aquel ataque podía tener consecuencias que estarían presentes en sus vidas para siempre.

- Ran chan, quieres comer Okonomiyakis - le dijo Ukyo en cuando bajaron del tren en Nerima.

- Airen, preferir ir con Shampoo a cita – ambas mujeres estaban jalándolo en su dirección , el solo miro a Akane, que lo ignoraba por completo, podía sentir su furia crecer, pero ella ni siquiera se volteaba a verlos – Chica violenta no molestar ¿Verdad?

- Ranma es libre de hacer lo que quiera – dijo Akane, pero su sonrisa no era forzada, ni furiosa, ya ni siquiera había rastro de su furia, solo había tristeza.

- Estoy cansado, me voy a casa – se acerco a Akane y se agacho frente a ella, dándole la espalda – Te llevo – ella lo dudo, pero finalmente se monto en su espalda. Ranma corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, le gustaba sentir el viento contra su rostro. Akane escondía su rostro en el espacio entre su cabeza y su hombro de su prometido, tenia los ojos cerrados, se sentía en paz. En algunos minutos ya habían llegado al Dojo.

- Tevesmuylindadeblanco – murmuro Ranma, completamente rojo y mirando hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba Akane.

- ¿Que dijiste? -

- Quetevesmuylindadeblanco – repitió esta vez mas rápido.

- No puedo entenderte si no hablas bien – le recrimino frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Te ves muy linda de blanco! – cerro los ojos, para poder concentrarse y no responder una estupidez – Pareces una muñeca – dijo después de abrir los ojos y se arrepintió al instante al ver su sonrisa triste y como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos – Yo… no quise ofenderte.

- Tonto, no es eso – Akane cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió las lagrimas ya no estaban, pero la tristeza seguía ahí – Es solo que si soy una muñeca, entonces soy una muñeca rota – Ranma se sorprendió por sus palabras, no sabía que decir en una situación así.

- No estas rota – dijo mirándola fijamente – Una muñeca rota es una que se deja romper, y tu eres mas fuerte que eso, tu no dejaras que esos imbesiles te rompan, por que eres una mujer fuerte y no te convertirás en su victima, por que no dejaran que te atormenten e impidan salir adelante.

- Nunca antes me había sentido tan derrotada como en estos últimos días -

- Y por eso yo estoy aquí, para recordarte que no debes dejar que te derroten, los Saotome no admitimos una derrota jamás -

- Yo soy Tendo – le recordó Akane risueña.

- Cuando nos casemos serás Saotome – Nuevamente estaba rojo y miraba hacia el lado contrario de Akane,

- Creo que lo único bueno de todo esto, es que al fin tenemos una escusa de peso para romper el compromiso - Akane miraba el piso, era una situación extraña, ninguno se miraba directamente, estaban separados por al menos veinte centímetros, pero sentían al otro justo al lado.

- ¿Por qué quieres romper el compromiso? – se giro de manera brusca al oír eso, sabia que después del ultimo intento fallido de boda, no se había hablado del tema, pero sabia que ella había querido casarse, ¿Por qué ahora no?

- Por que ni siquiera la palabra de honor de nuestros padres, pueden obligarte a dejar tu honor al casarte conmigo – Ranma la miraba sin comprender – Ya no soy virgen Ranma, fui de otro… otros hombres.

- Yo…-

- Siempre has dicho que no quieres casarte conmigo, que soy fea, gorda, marimacho, ahora tienes la oportunidad perfecta para romper el compromiso – se hizo el silencio, Ranma no sabia que responder, debía pensar claramente lo que diría, para no provocar malos entendidos - ¿Es por pena? ¿Me tienes lastima?

- Sabes que soy un idiota con las palabras – le dijo nervioso – y lo que esos hombres te hicieron no cambia lo que tu eres y mucho menos lo que yo siento por ti.

- ¿Y que es lo que sientes por mi? -

- Yo te… ya te lo dije en Jusenkyo – murmuro nervioso.

- ¿Tú me amas? – no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran con ilusión, Ranma solo asintió en silencio, miraba hacia otro lado, pero pudo sentir la mirada de Akane clavada en él.

- ¡Ya llegamos! -

Espero que les guste y como siempre espero sus review, espero que les guste esta nueva versión de nueva vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 2.-

- Ya estamos aquí- al oír aquel grito, ambos jóvenes de inmediato se alejaron, quedando cada uno a un lado distinto de la habitación, completamente rojos y avergonzados. El resto del día se paso entre conversaciones y comida, ya que Ranma extrañaba las preparaciones de Kasumi, Akane apenas hablaba, se mostraba muy ausente y al rato se retiro a su habitación. Soun y Genma estaban demasiado borrachos lamentando que su nuevo plan para juntar las dos familias, no funcionaran, ya que con Akane en el hospital dudaban de que su relación hubiese avanzado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunto Nabiki a Ranma, cuando solo quedaron ambos en la mesa.

- No lo se, discutimos, ella se fue y cuando volvió, ella…. Ella ya no estaba bien – Ranma repitió de una manera monótona, como un discurso aburrido que sabía de memoria – La drogaron y la… Tu sabes el resto – Ranma fue incapaz de pronunciar la palabra "violación", se sentía agotado, mas un que los días pasados, ya que ahora no estaban en su pequeña burbuja y podía sentir el peso real de la situación.

- ¿Saben quien fue? -

- No – Ranma tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, jalando su cabello, ignorando el dolor que esto le causaba – Fueron varios – Ranma pudo sentir las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos - Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar a alguien, es mas que eso… quiero que sufran, los descuartizaría.

- No eres el único – ella nunca había visto al joven así, se podía apreciar su rabia, su odio, pero también se le veía miserable y dolido, como si hubiera perdido una gran batalla, en la que además de cargar con los golpes, debía cargar con la deshonra de haber perdido. Cuando Ranma alzo su cabeza para mirarla, Nabiki pudo apreciar en su mirada algo que nunca antes había visto en él, un brillo asesino, sicótico, que le indicaba que si el supiera el nombre de los agresores de su prometida, no estaría ahí, si no tras ellos y que no pararía hasta verlos muertos.

- Me voy a dormir - Ranma se dirigió al pequeño cuarto donde dormía. Tardo mucho mas de los normal en conciliar el sueño, y cuando finalmente lo logro, tuvo pesadillas, en ellas podía oír a su prometida llamarlo pidiéndole ayuda, y lo peor venia después de los gritos, cuando finalmente llegaba a ella. Después de oír durante varios minutos aquellos gritos de ayuda, estos se transformaron en un suave susurro, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ya no estaba dormido y que aquellos susurros provenían de una Akane real, que estaba parada junto a su futón.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- No puedo dormir, yo quería ver si estabas dormido – Akane vestía un pijama celeste con dibujos de P-chan y con sus dedos arrugaba la tela de las mangas.

- Pues sí, hasta hace unos segundos estaba dormido – Ranma aun no despertaba por completo e intentaba ignorar a su prometida y volver a dormir, ya había olvidado las pesadillas que lo aquejaban hace unos minutos.

- Lo siento, me voy entonces – a pesar de sus palabras ella no se movió de su lugar.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Ranma frunció el ceño, aun un tanto dormido y enfadado.

- Si -

- ¿Entonces?- Ranma hizo extraños ademanes con sus manos para incitarla a hablar, pero Akane parecía no darse por aludida - ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu cuarto?

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Akane le miro ofendida.

- A menos que quieras dormir conmigo, pues si, debes irte a tu cuarto – Ranma no lograba encajar por completo sus ideas y lo que salía de sus labios, se encontraba en un limbo, en el cual no estaba ni dormido, ni despierto.

- Claro que no, yo solo… yo – intentaba replicar algo, cuando fue jalada hacia abajo, quedando recostada junto a Ranma, casi pegada a él, ya que el futón era para una sola persona.

- ¡Baka! Cierra la boca y duérmete de una vez – Ranma se giro, dándole la espalda y en unos segundos estaba nuevamente dormido. Mientras su prometida estaba recostada junto a él. Totalmente quieta y observando el techo, tras solo unos segundos se rindió al sueño y dándole la espalda a su prometido se durmió.

Akane comenzó a desperezarse, estiro sus extremidades al máximo, pero su cuerpo se tenso por completo al sentir otro cuerpo junto al de ella, se puso de pie en seguida y adquiriendo una posición de ataque.

- ¡Oe! Que te pasa ´¿Por qué no dejas dormir? – le respondió Ranma molesto, intentando volver a cubrirse hasta la cabeza, ignorándola.

- Que … ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¡Hentai! – le gritó, pero se quedo en silencio al mirar a su alrededor y percatarse de donde estaba.

- Duérmete – gruño Ranma jalándola hacia el futón, luego de darse cuenta de que aun no salía el sol.

- ¡Baka! – gritó ella al sentir como Ranma la atrapaba entre sus brazos para que se quedara quieta, cuando quiso soltarse se dio cuenta de que este no se movía, se había quedado dormido nuevamente y por mas fuerza que realizara, no podía romper el abrazo.

Tras varias vueltas sobre si misma, encontró una posición cómoda, de frente a su prometido, utilizando su brazo como almohada, y enrollando sus piernas entre las de él. Se sentía extremadamente cómoda en esa posición y aun más importante que eso, se sentía protegida, una sensación que siempre había sentido estando cerca de él, pero ahora necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba saber que pasara lo que pasara el la protegería, se sentía débil y vulnerable; y por mas que odiara la idea de sentirse dependiente de Ranma, en ese momento, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Al pasar los segundos Ranma también se movió, y Akane se volvió a acomodar, reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven, justo en el lugar donde podía oír el pausado latido de su corazón. Sabiendo que él dormía, se acurruco aun mas, intentado imaginar el resto de sus noches así, abrazada a Ranma.

Se pregunto como sería su vida de casados, como serian sus mañanas y sus noches, si ambos trabajarían en el dojo, si ella algún día aprendería a cocinar o si él cocinaría para ella; imagino a Ranma cargando un bebe en sus brazos mientras le daba un biberón, lo imagino en el dojo entrenando, seguido por un niño de unos 2 años imantándolo, quiso imaginar también su rostro, mezclando sus rasgos y los de Ranma, pero no pudo lograr que su hijo imaginario se pareciera a Ranma, no le dio importancia y con los segundos se volvió a dormir.

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Ranma comenzó a despertar, se extraño al sentir algo duro y pesado sobre su costado, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una maraña de pelo negro, de inmediato se puso nervioso, levantándose y corriendo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, provocando que Akane cayera al suelo de golpe, despertándose.

- ¡Oe! Tú .. Tú te metiste acá…. – Ranma comenzó a defenderse mientras agitaba sus brazos de manera nerviosa.

- ¡Baka! Deja de gritar, te van a oír y nos casarían mañana mismo le reprendió molesta.

- ¿No estas molesta? – Dijo Ranma mirándola con precaución, por si de un momento a otro decidía comenzar a golpearlo.

- No - cuando Ranma se sentó frente a ella en el futón, le propino un certero golpe en la cabeza – Eso es por no dejar que fuera a mi cama anoche.

- Yo… ¡Oe! Tu llegaste sola acá – se excuso mientras frotaba la parte golpeada.

- Si, pero tu me jalaste y no me dejaste ir - iban a seguir discutiendo, pero Kasumi golpeo la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entro.

- Lo siento, pensé que ya no estabas aquí – se disculpo con Ranma – Oh Akane, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo… Mmmm… Eh… ¡Vine a despertarlo! – grito de improviso, haciendo que Ranma brincara del susto –

Se que es cortito, pero es un avance, me quede sin Internet y pc y con la U, el trabajo y mi bebe no me quedo tiempo para ir a los pc de la universidad o a un ciber.

Saludos y espero que les guste.


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado una semana desde que Akane había estado en el hospital, al día siguiente tenia que quitarse los puntos y tendría además su primera cita con la sicóloga y con la ginecóloga. Su familia se encontraba de viaje nuevamente, dejando a Akane en casa con la escusa de que no se encontraba bien para viajar, obligando a Ranma a quedarse también, ya que debía cuidar de su prometida.

Aun no habían tenido noticias de los abusadores, la policía no había podido encontrarlos y los restos hallados en las ropas y en el cuerpo de Akane, aun no habían arrojado resultados contundentes y ella seguía sin recordar sus rostros, en ocasiones durante sus pesadillas podía oírlos, sin embargo cuando despertaba era incapaz de recordar sus sueños.

Y si bien ella misma se veía muy deprimida, quien más cambios había experimentado era Ranma, estaba muy paranoico, no estaba tranquilo a menos que Akane estuviera a la vista, aunque no hablaran entre sí y solo fuera para pelear.

En ese momento Ranma se encontraba entrenando en el Dojo, mientras Akane estaba sentada unos metros mas allá, leyendo un libro.

- Oe Akane – Ranma se detuvo de pronto, había algo a lo que llevaba dando vueltas desde hace unos días – Estabapensandoquepodríamosen trenarjuntos – había dicho la frase tan rápido que por unos segundos Akane no entendió el real sentido de las palabras- Cuando te sientas mejor claro.

- Gracias Ranma – Akane sonrió ya que era algo que ella había esperado durante mucho tiempo, aunque sabía que era la culpa lo que estaba moviendo al joven en ese momento, era una oportunidad que ella no pensaba desaprovechar. Hace algunos días un policía había visitado el Dojo para hablar con Akane, le contó acerca de las sospechas que tenían, acerca de que su abuso había sido planeado con antelación, por el modo en que la abordaron y drogaron. Al escuchar al detective Ranma se había culpado diciendo que el debía haberla entrenado, y así ella se podría haber defendido.

- Tengo hambre – soltó Ranma de pronto – Te parece si ordenamos un Okonomiyaki a U-chan

- Mejor vamos a comer fuera – sorprendió al joven, ya que Akane no había vuelto a salir del dojo desde lo sucedido.

- ¿Estas segura? Digo de verdad a mi no me molesta comer aquí – durante la semana el joven había dejado de asistir a la feria que visitaba Nerima todos los años, además de rechazar todas la comidas que Shampoo y Ukyo le ofrecían, ya que para eso debía salir de la casa.

- Si -

Después de una hora ambos estaban preparados para salir, Akane llevaba jeans y una playera suelta de color negro. Se veía muy distinta a como vestía normalmente, con colores tan oscuros, pero Ranma supuso que combinarían con su estado depresivo.

Al salir del Dojo el joven hizo intento de subir a la reja, como hacia siempre, pero una mano enganchada a su camisa lo detuvo, al girarse vio a Akane a su lado, que observaba nerviosa a su alrededor.

- ¿Ves? Nadie se resiste al gran Ranma Saotome – el joven no pudo mas que sonreír egocéntricamente, pero Akane siguió caminando ignorando completamente su comentario, pero sin soltarlo.

- Eh Ranma, Akane ¿Cómo están? ¿Por qué no han ido a clases? – Daisuke y Hiroshi se acercaron a la joven pareja, cuya reacción fue muy distinta, Ranma se puso de todos los colores al ver como sus compañeros observaban la mano de su prometida firmemente agarrada a su camisa; mientras que ella se posiciono detrás de Ranma, luego que Hiroshi le diera un leve toque en el hombro a modo de saludo.

- O ¿será que son ciertos los rumores? - agrego Hiroshi sugestivamente.

-¿Q-que rumores? – quiso saber el joven temiendo que su secreto se supiera. Sus amigos se miraron entre si e hicieron sugestivos gestos con las cejas.

- Pues que se casaron y estaban de luna de miel… haciendo cosas de casados -

- ¿Casarnos? – dijo Ranma completamente rojo, que no pudo evitar hablar antes de pensar – ¡Yo! casarme con una marimacho, pechos planos, que ni siquiera sabe cocinar – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Akane le había enviado a volar con una patada.

- Ni que quisiera casarme contigo, Baka – le grito ella en respuesta, sacudió sus manos y siguió caminando dándose cuenta de que ahora estaba sola, había echo lo que llevaba evitando toda la semana, enviar a volar a Ranma, ya que ahora lo había enviado lejos y tardaría en volver y ella estaba sola en la calle, asustada como nunca había estado, ya que no sentía la protección de su prometido. Pensó en volver al dojo, pero se dijo que debía continuar su camino, después de todo al otro día debía ir al hospital, donde habría mucha gente caminando de un lado hacia otro. Además estaba el hecho de que no podía depender siempre de Ranma, tomo una bocanada de aire buscando inspirarse valor y continuo su camino hacia el U-chan, al llegar vio a un grupo de cuatro hombres salir del local, uno de ellos se giro a mirarla y Akane sintió que se le detenía el corazón y la boca se le secaba, a su mente venían las voces de sus sueños susurrándole groserías al oído. El hombre le sonrió y ella quiso gritar, pero la voz no le salía, solo pudo quedarse ahí de pie y rígida. Estaba asustada y no sabia si era una simple paranoia o realmente aquel era el hombre de sus sueños.

- Niña boba, ¿Cómo me golpeas así? Serás bruta, además de no saber cocinar eres una marimacho bruta - Ranma llego tocándose un Chichón que tenía en la cabeza – Oe que te pasa – comenzó a pasar su mano frente al rostro de la chica al ver que ella no reaccionaba, siguió su mirada y se topo con un auto blanco al que entraban de manera apresurada cuatro hombres.

- Es él – susurro Akane, al principio Ranma no entendió de que hablaba, hizo ademán de salir corriendo tras el auto, pero Akane lo retuvo y en su mirada parecía suplicarle que no la dejara sola, Ranma se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y su piel se había puesto muy fría.

- Ven- Ranma la llevo hasta el U-chan, pero se percato de que este estaba cerrado, sin embargo al ver el estado en que se encontraba su prometida decidió entrar por la fuerza, luego le explicaría a su amiga el por que. Pero al entrar encontraron todo el loca, desordenado, con claros signos de que ahí se había librado una batalla.

- U-chan - Akane se mantenía en silencio detrás de Ranma, no tenía un buen presentimiento; al final del local, detrás del mesón de atención Akane vio una sabana cubriendo un gran bulto, se acerco a quitarla y se encontró con Ukyo completamente desnuda y dormida.

- ¡U- chan!- le grito Ranma.

- Esta drogada – dijo Akane mirando las marcas en los brazos de Ukyo, tenia morados en varias partes del brazo, que indicaban que la habían sujetado y justo en medio de las marcas, tenia dos puntos, claras marcas de agujas. Las mismas marcas que había tenido ella cuando despertó – Probablemente también… también la …l-a – pero Akane no fue capaz de terminar la frase, sentía la bilis en su boca.

- Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital – dijo Ranma.

- Mejor llamemos a una ambulancia – y así se hizo, casi media hora después llego una ambulancia, pero solo podía ir una persona con ella en la ambulancia, a Ranma se le encogió el corazón al ver el miedo en el rostro de su prometida ante la idea de que se tuviera que separar de ella, por lo que Ukyo debió viajar sola en la ambulancia, estaba recién recobrando la conciencia y llamaba a Ranma a quien había visto al abrir los ojos por primera vez. Pero este opto por tomar un taxi, para no tener que separarse de Akane, quien aun se mostraba un poco aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto tomándole la temperatura con su mano. Akane seguía con leves temblores en el cuerpo, pero un poco más suaves que antes. Ella solo asintió en respuesta. El viaje fue demasiado corto al parecer de Ranma, en cuanto entraron al hospital se encontraron con el mismo personal que había atendido a Akane y el mismo policía que había interrogado a Ranma se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Ranma procedió a relatarles todo lo sucedido, desde que había encontrado a Akane parada a una cuadra del U-chan.

- Señorita Tendo ¿Usted podría identificar a los hombres? – Ranma solo los había visto de espaldas mientras subían al auto, por lo que él no era capaz de identificarlos, pero Akane los había visto de frente, sin embargo ella negó, no se sentía capaz de poder otorgar un retrato hablado.

- Señor, ¿Cree usted que fueran las mismas personas que …atacaron a Akane? -

- Sin contar a su prometida ha habido otros tres casos de abusos en Nerima y cincuenta a lo largo de todo Japón que es posible adjudicarlos al mismo grupo, se sospecha que son cuatro japoneses de entre 26 y 30 años, se hacen llamar el nuevo porvenir, creen que la manera de mejorar la "raza" japonesa es poniendo los genes correctos, con las personas correctas y sumándole la crianza correcta, es por eso que buscan mujeres con buenos genes, es decir que no sufran de alguna enfermedad, fuertes de carácter, con personalidad y atractivas, además de ser mujeres con principios muy marcados. Abusan de ellas en su periodo fértil, no sabemos como es que lo averiguan, pero al menos la mitad de las abusadas a quedado embarazada, y en un 40% de los casos que no a resultado en embarazo han vuelto a abusar de ellas – el hombre tomo un descanso antes de seguir hablando – En este caso espero que no vuelvas, tanto la señorita Tendo como su amiga practican artes marciales, y ambas fueron drogadas, lo que implica un cambio en el modo de actuar de estos hombres, probablemente por que sabían que sin las drogas no serian capaces de someterlas. Lo que también me lleva a pensar que al menos a su prometida no volverán a buscarla, sabían que solo tenían una oportunidad.

- Si se vuelven a acercar a ella, los matare - dijo Ranma con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Akane? – pregunto la doctora llegando junto a ellos, la joven solo respondió con un asentimiento, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo esta Ukyo? – preguntó Ranma, que se sentía sumamente culpable, ya que aparte de lastima por la situación, no sentía la desesperación y agonía que había sentido cuando había estado en ese mismo lugar, hace casi 10 días.

- En este momento están tomando las muestras necesarias, tiene claros signos de abuso, no tiene muchas heridas, al parecer la aturdieron directamente antes de drogarla, pero ella no opuso mucha resistencia – explico la mujer observando a Akane en todo momento, intentando analizar su reacción, pero ella seguía sin hablar.

- ¿Cuándo podremos verla? – preguntó Ranma.

- En una hora mas o menos, mientras tanto vallan a comer algo - A Ranma le rugía el estomago, por lo que no dudo en tomar su consejo e ir a comer algo con Akane a la cafetería.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – Akane solo negó con la cabeza, no tenia ganas de comer – Debes comer algo, hazlo por mi, si te desmayas o algo tu padre me matara – finalmente consiguió que ella quisiera comer una ensalada. Al estar sentados en la mesa la comida transcurrió en silencio, Ranma le hablaba, pero ella solo respondía con monosílabos y movimientos de cabeza, no quería hablar, se sentía cómoda en silencia, encerrada en sus pensamientos.

- No tengas miedo – dijo Ranma de pronto, pensando que algo de lo que les había contado el detective podría haberla asustado – Yo no dejare que nadie te haga daño, yo e protegeré – Ranma no tartamudeo, ni dudo lo que decía, estaba completamente seguro de eso. Él siempre estaría dispuesto a protegerla, daría su vida por ella. Sin embargo Akane no le respondió.

Después de comer, subieron hasta la habitación de Ukyo, al entrar la encontraron llorando sobre la camilla, ellos se quedaron observándola en silencio desde la puerta. Akane se aferraba a la camisa de Ranma, observaba a su amiga en silencio.

El llanto de Ukyo era una extraña mezcla de agonía y desesperación, Akane no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, y Ranma se sentía desesperado, no sabía como calmarla.

- Le inyectaremos un calmante – dijo una enfermera que acababa de entrar. Al ir a inyectarla, Ukyo alzo la mirada y observo a sus dos visitantes.

- Ranma – susurro, las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, sin embargo ahora se veía mas calmada, su mirada se dirigió a Akane - ¿Qué haces aquí? Vienes a burlarte de mi- el tono de su voz era cada vez mas alto, hasta el punto de estar gritándole a Akane - ¡Vete de aquí!

- Yo se como te sientes – susurro Akane, alejándose de Ranma para que Ukyo la pudiera ver mejor.

- ¡Tu no sabes nada! – le gritó Ukyo, estaba prácticamente fuera de sí - ¡Váyanse!- al ver el rostro desencajado de su amiga, prefirió tomar a Akane del brazo y sacarla de ahí.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

Hola, aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo de nueva vida editada, espero que les guste y como siempre espero sus comentarios.

Saludos. Y les invito a leer "no sabia que estaba embarazada"


End file.
